


Here With Me

by honeyohtwo



Category: Devilman, Devilman: Crybaby
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, F/F, Mild Angst, Set in Episode 9, Some spoilers for Episode 9, crybaby verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyohtwo/pseuds/honeyohtwo
Summary: “Promise me,” she whispers, and Miko could sense the desperation in her own voice. All her life, she’s never liked begging people for things, but she knows she couldn’t care less about it now. Not when her best friend’s life is in danger, not when it’s too late for them to turn back and make things right. “Promise me you’ll let her live.”





	Here With Me

**Author's Note:**

> me: is depressed after finishing devilman crybaby  
> me: writes a miko/miki fic to cope

**Here With Me**

* * *

All her life, Miki Kuroda has never liked begging people for things. Sure, she has desired a lot of things from other people—their love, their attention, their recognition for her efforts—but she has never gotten on her knees to beg someone for something. She’s been used to working hard and putting efforts to earn her well-deserved rewards all her life, but now, in this night filled with chaos and disaster, she could clearly see that it isn’t the case at all.

Miko sits on the grassy field, her legs crossed together as she stares down the horde of people standing in front of her. Even without them voicing their words out, she could tell what they want to do to her. It’s evident in the way they look at her, and up this close Miko could clearly see the disgust and anger written in their expressions, and the intent to kill hidden behind their gazes.

Slowly, she tears her gaze away from them, turning her head around to look at her surroundings, trying to find where Miki Makimura has gone. The other girl is still running, her bare feet slapping across the grassy field as she attempts to get away from the group of people chasing after her.

Briefly, Miko closes her eyes and breathes a sigh of relief, grateful that her friend at least gotten far away from her already. She’s certain that the group of people could easily catch up to her if they have continued to chase after her, and she could only be thankful that their attention is too focused on her to pay her friend any mind.

 _Miki,_ she thinks, closing her eyes once more as familiar words begin to fill her mind. It’s a prayer, something her grandmother had taught her back when she was still a little kid, and remembering them now fills her heart with something akin to nostalgia. Miko has never really prayed on her own before, and she has certainly never believed in something as silly as a god, but now that everything’s falling into pieces, she could only hope that the Gods would keep her best friend safe.

She doesn’t pray for her own safety, doesn’t pray for her own wellbeing, and at the thought, she smiles softly to herself, finding the whole thing just a little too ridiculous. She has spent her whole life hating and resenting Miki from afar for taking away everything she’s ever had, and now that the world’s finally falling apart, she’s suddenly finding herself praying for her friend’s safety.

It’s surprising how love could really change a person.

When she opens her eyes once more, she finds herself staring at the group of people in front of her. There’s something different about her now; there’s fierceness in her gaze and determination written in her expression—emotions that clearly haven’t been there before.

It seems to shake the people to their core as not a moment later, they quickly raise their weapons and point it at her, daring her to make a move. But Miki only shakes her head with a smile, raising her head a little to look at one of them in the eye.

She knows what she has to do now and she’s ready as she will ever be.

She raises a hand and slowly grabs the gun lying just beside her, bringing it to rest against her temple before lifting her head up to look at them once more. “Promise me,” she says, and her voice is as hard as steel, masking the dread beginning to creep through her veins. She could feel it swirling and swirling inside her, threatening to fill her whole being with something akin to fear. Doubt begins to plant itself in her mind and she quickly shakes her head and dismisses the thought away, telling herself that she’s ready for this, that she’s prepared for this.

The thought seems to help even just the slightest bit and she sucks in a deep breath before opening her mouth and beginning to speak once more, the words spilling softly out of her lips. “Promise me,” she begins once more, her voice a tiny whisper in the chaotic night. “Promise me you’ll let Miki go.”

For a moment, there’s only silence surrounding her. The group of people could only do nothing but stare at her blankly, blinking several times as they try to process her words in their minds. It’s only after a moment do they finally seem to understand, and as soon as they do, laughter begins to spill from their mouths, loud and deafening in the dark of the night.

Their laughter seems to mock her, but Miko doesn’t let it bother her. She hardens her expression once more, narrowing her eyes into a glare as she stares them down. They stare back at her, unflinching, silently telling her that they aren’t scared of her, but Miko knows better.

Deep down, she knows they’re all scared of her, of the demon inside her, of the things she could do to all of them. It’s the reason they’re holding their weapons tightly in their hands; it’s the reason they’re pointing it at her steadily, trying to threaten her into submission.

But Miko wouldn’t budge.

“Promise me,” she repeats once more, uttering the words even louder than before. She could sense the desperation in her own voice now, one that clearly isn’t there before. All her life, she’s never liked begging people for things, but she knows she couldn’t care less about it now. Not when her best friend’s life is in danger, not when it’s already too late for them to turn back and make things right. “Promise me you’ll let her live.”

There’s no reply that comes from them. The silence grows heavier with each second that passes that Miko’s nearly certain she would suffocate from it. She gulps, swallowing the nervousness down her throat, feeling the beginnings of dread creeping through her being once more.

What did she even expect to accomplish by begging them for something? What did she even expect to accomplish by begging them for just the tiniest bit of mercy? _It’s too late now,_ she thinks, and as soon as the words cross her mind, she quickly shakes her head, dismissing the thought out of her head.

 _No, it’s not too late,_ she reminds herself, lifting her head up to look at them once more, her gaze meeting theirs. There’s desperation in her eyes now, silently willing them to understand, silently willing them to hear her out even just for the last time.

Silence begins to surround her once more, and Miko closes her eyes, feeling the beginnings of defeat washing over her like a tide. She hangs her head down and waits with bated breath, expecting something—a knife, a bat, a weapon—to hit her anytime soon.

The impact doesn’t come, and within a matter of moments, the silence is broken, a sudden, loud voice ringing throughout the night. “Alright,” one of them says, and at the sound of the man’s voice, Miko lifts her head and looks up, her eyes widening in surprise.

“We’ll let the witch go,” the man continues, stepping forward so that he’s finally standing in front of the group, facing Miko directly. He gives her a smirk as he eyes her up and down, wide and lecherous that Miko has to stop the sudden shiver running down her spine before opening her mouth and beginning to speak, raising his knife and pointing it at her. “Now, why don’t you hurry up and off yourself already, you bitch?”

Miko nods her head quietly, sucking in a deep breath as she holds the gun tighter in her grip. She could feel her hands trembling and she sucks in another deep breath to calm herself, steadying the gun in her hold and pressing it once more against her temple.

Memories of her and Miki spending their times together begin to cross her mind and she smiles softly to herself, thinking that she wouldn’t mind dying if it means she could keep Miki alive and well even for just a little while longer.

Miko takes in another deep breath, closing her eyes and clenching her right hand into a fist against her side as she braces herself for the impact before finally bringing herself to pull the trigger.

The sound of a gunshot rings through the dark night, and all of a sudden, there’s only quiet.

* * *

 


End file.
